ecris moi cette lettre
by alinemcb54
Summary: Harry lit une lettre qui l'envoute...
1. ecris moi cette lettre

Ecris-moi cette lettre.

Première lettre. 

Harry venait de se disputer avec sa petite amie, une jeune fille de Gryffondor, Béthy Cripps. Il se souvenait encore de leur discussion :

-J'ai l'impression que je ne suis rien pour toi.

-Mais non, Harry, voyons ne pense pas ça !

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu te permets de le regarder comme ça !

-Comme quoi ? Et puis de toutes façons, je ne le regarde pas !

-Tu ne le regardes pas, tu louche sur lui !

-J'ai quand même le droit de regarder qui je veux !

-Oui mais pas de cette façon l !

Harry avait alors claqué la porte de la salle de classe. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans cet endroit pour pouvoir être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaine qu'il sortait avec Béthy, il l'avait invité au bal, elle avait accepté, et leur histoire avait débuté. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être avec s'il n'était pas Harry Potter, elle était l'une des plus belles filles de l'école et aussi très intelligente. Il savait qu'il faisait des envieux, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était son âme sœur, elle prenait plus de temps à regarder les autres garçons qu'à être avec lui et cela le déprimait qu 'elle ne fasse pas plus attention à lui. Pourquoi donc être avec lui, si elle ne le voulait pas ?

Il avançait maintenant dans le parc, il faisait le tour du lac, c'était toujours une promenade qui le calmait. Il s'assit près d'un arbre et réfléchit. « Je l'adore Béthy, c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour. C'est dommage, on peut être si bien ensemble quelquefois… ». Il regarda l'horizon et pensa à l'avenir. Un avenir rempli d'amour, de l'amour qu'on donne et qu'on reçoit, un avenir rempli de bonheur, de joies, et des rires des enfants. Il aurait aimé un amour, comme celui d'Hermione et de Ron, ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble ces deux-là.

Il s'était adossé contre un arbre qui se séparait en deux après la racine. Il remarqua alors une lettre entre ces deux 'branches'. Elle semblait avoir été posé ici il n'y a pas longtemps car elle ne porte pas la trace de la pluie d'il y a trois jours. Elle portait l'insigne de Poudlard, mais on ne connaissait pas la maison. Il la prit dans ses mains, il n'y avait aucun nom inscrit dessus, il l'ouvrit avec soin.

« A toi,

« Il est plus d'un silence, il est plus d'une nuit. Car chaque solitude à son propre mystère »

Sully Prud'homme, Poésies.

Suis-je sans toi, car cela est mon destin, je ne peux le croire. Je veux croire, qu'un jour enfin nous serons réunis, je veux croire en l'espoir de t'aimer et d'être aimé par toi.

Bien sûr, il est vrai, qu'en cet instant, nos regards ne se sont jamais croisés, mais je te connais déjà, tout au fond de moi. Je ressens cette boule au ventre qui me dit que je te rencontrerais, que l'on connaîtra enfin ce bonheur inimaginable qu'est l'amour véritable. Je le sais, je le sens, un jour, nous serons deux, réunis et ne formerons plus qu'un.

Je ne désespérerais jamais d'avoir enfin tes bras autour de moi, et tes lèvres sur les miennes, de voir ton regard brillé quand tu me verras et de savoir qu'à ce moment là, je ne vivrais que pour toi.. »

Il n'y avait aucune signature et cette lettre n'étais destiné à personne. C'était seulement des mots d'amour écrits sur du papier Mais cette lettre a ému Harry, car il savait que s'était ce qu'il ressentait. Que cette personne avait su décrire ce manque d'amour qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment fulgurant qui vous déchire le cœur, et fait toucher les étoiles. Et il en avait envie, envie de ressentir, ce sentiment si puissant qu'il est le seul remède pour tous les maux de la Terre.

Il aurait aimé qu'on lui écrive cette lettre, et il se décida à la garder. Il rentra au château, seul mais déjà amoureux.


	2. je te reponds

Je te réponds 

-Harry, Harry, tu es avec nous ?

Ron poussa un peu son ami. Depuis quelque temps, il semblait rêveur, il regardait souvent vers le lac et faisait de nombreuses promenades, le soir. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui.

-Harry !!!

-mmhh Ron désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-pourtant cela fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Tu étais ou avec Béthy, le taquina Ron

-mmh…non, j'ai rompu avec elle ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-c'est simple, je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne m'aimait pas, c'est mieux comme ça.

-vous sembliez si bien ensemble !

-peut-être mais je préfère sortir avec quelqu'un qui est avec moi, et non avec Harry Potter.

-je suis désolé, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras la bonne personne, regarde, je l'ai bien trouv !

-mmh… sans doute.

Ron s'en alla et rejoignit Hermione à une table de la salle commune.

-Alors ?

-et bien il est déprimé, Hermione.

-à cause de Béthy ?

-non, je ne pense pas, il a rompu avec lui ce matin, il ne semble pas y attaché grande importance.

-Qu'a t-il alors ?

-c'est difficile pour lui, avant je l'enviais, mais la j'ai un peu pitié, peu de personne le voit comme une personne au lieu du Survivant

-il aimerait être aimé pour lui, c'est ça ?

-oui et je le comprends. En cours, il ne rigole plus comme avant et il n'écoute pas le cours aussi.

-je le voie, il lit souvent une lettre, tu sais de qui elle vient ?

-non, il la garde tout le temps sur lui.

-il faut faire quelque chose Ron, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-moi non plus, Hermignonne, moi non plus.

Hermione tomba dans les bras de son amour et posa sa tête contre son torse, ils regardèrent ensemble leur meilleur ami. C'est lui, qui les avait aidés à avouer leurs sentiments, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient ensemble.

De son côté Harry ne regardait même pas le feu, il pensait à cette lettre, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il avait d'abord repris espoir, peut-être Béthy pouvait-elle être cette fille, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne pensait pas de la même façon…à peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, se confondant en excuse. Il s'était dit « pourquoi pas ? Donnons-lui une deuxième chance ». Et il avait passé une semaine merveilleuse, mais la deuxième semaine …il l'avait retrouvé au bras d'un 6ème année de Serdaigle un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, elle discutait simplement d'une façon tout à fait cordiale. Harry sembla d'abord bizarre de ne pas éprouver la moindre jalousie, pas la moindre envie d'être lui aussi au côtés de Béthy. Il sut à cet instant que cette dernière semaine bien sue riches en mots tendres et bisous dans le coup, n'était qu'une tromperie, un voile qu'il avait posé sur la vérité pour ne pas se la dire en face. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais amoureux de Béthy, il le savait, il le savait depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient dansés ensemble, mais il avait voulu y croire espérer qu'il ai enfin trouver LA bonne personne, celle qui comblerait son cœur, mais ce n'étais pas Béthy.

Il lui avait fait remarquer ce matin même, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, il préférait qu'ils restent de bons amis, elle avait accepté sans demander d'autres explications.

Mais voilà, cela n'avait pas réglé le problème d'Harry, il pensait sans arrêt à cette lettre, il l'avait lu tant et tant de fois qu'il la connaissait par cœur, cette lettre était le reflet de ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours, l'amour, le véritable amour. Il reprit la lettre de sa poche, il la gardait toujours sur soi, et la relu pour la centième fois et poussa un énième soupir.

« Tu sais Harry, si cette lettre t'obsède tant, tu devrais peut-être y répondre » s'exclama une voie à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois, mais que répondre ? . « Réponds avec ton cœur, Harry, c'est tout ce qui importe ». Il fit le tour de la salle commune, Hermione et Ron se tenaient enlacés dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, c'est alors qu'il se décida,

-pourquoi pas, après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? pensa t-il.

Il monta alors précipitamment dans son dortoir, pris plusieurs parchemins, une plume et de l'encre, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il serait tranquille là-bas, seul avec ses pensées.

« Pour toi qui as écrit une lettre

« destiné à la personne qui a déposé une lettre

« à celle qui se reconnaîtra

-non, non, ça ne va pas. Je n'arrive déjà pas à écrire les premiers mots, alors comment ce sera près. Allez réfléchis Harry !

Alors qu'il reprenait un parchemin de son sac, Harry se souvint de sa 'voie '. « écris avec ton cœur, Harry »

Harry ferma les yeux, se détendit, et laissa le cri de son cœur se faire entendre.

« A toi

A toi qui as su trouver les mots pour me redonner espoir. A toi qui juste grâce à une lettre a tourmenté mon cœur. Je l'ai lu, je l'ai lu, je ne sais combien de fois pour m'imprégner de ton écriture. Ce que tu as écrit m'a touché à un tel point, que je me suis alors rendu compte alors n'avoir jamais aimé. Qu'avais-je ressenti jusqu'à présent ? Je n'en sais rien de l'amitié, de l'affection, mais pas de l'amour, pas l'Amour. Celui qui me rendra heureux, qui grâce à sa seule présence enflammera mon cœur et alors mes tourments ne seront que doux. L'Amour l'emportera sur le malheur. A toi, a toi qui connais la magie de l'amour sans l'avoir ressenti, a toi qui comprend ce que je ressent. A Toi que j'attendrai toute ma vie. Je serai être patient, j'apprendrai à être patient, pour Toi, juste pour Toi. »

Il ne signa pas, ne relit pas la lettre, il la ferma, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pensait pas que toutes ces émotions remontrait si brusquement à la surface, mais il les avait écrites. Harry quitta la bibliothèque, et se dirigea vers le parc. Il pouvait voir l'arbre noueux devant lui, il respira une grande bouffée d'air et marcha directement vers le lac. Il s'assit, jouant nerveusement avec la lettre dans ses doigts. Puis, le soleil commençant à descendre, il posa la lettre et s'en alla vers le château.


	3. lendemain

Alors ça y est, je m'attelle à la rédaction du troisième chapitre. J'ai enfin relu le deuxième chapitre. En fait, je l'avais écrit d'une traite et je le l'avais posté, je ne l'avais pas relu depuis. Et c'est dur d'écrire la suite si on n'est pas dans l'histoire qu'on écrit ! Donc pour écrire la suite fallais que je relise le deuxième chapitre et je vous l'avoue, j'en avais peur, mais la c'est bon c'est fait !! (RAR : a la fin du chapitre)

Alors, voyons, j'en étais ou… Harry a répondu à la lettre et la déposé près de l'arbre.

…Il s'assit, jouant nerveusement avec la lettre dans ses doigts. Puis, le soleil commençant à descendre, il posa la lettre et s'en alla vers le château.

Il était 7h du matin, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux endormis sortait difficilement la tête de son lit. Il regarda l'heure affichée à son réveil, il avait dormi plus que de coutume. Ses nuits étaient remplies de cris, de larmes, de flammes, de morts… mais cette nuit, il l'avait passé tranquillement sans souci, sans cauchemars, cette nuit il avait rêvé d'une jeune fille…

Harry se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, pris sa douche rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves étaient eux aussi réveillés, ils avaient l'air également heureux aussi. Toute la joie d'Harry devait détendre sur les personnes aux alentours. Il attendit patiemment sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le réveil de ses deux amis, regardant distraitement la vue sur le parc de Poudlard.

-Il a l'air d'aller mieux… dit Hermione.

-Oui, il ne semble plus préoccupé, je le préfère comme ça. Il est plus souriant. Répondit Ron

-Oui, c'est peut-être l'arrivée des vacances qui lui a remonté le moral.

-Tu reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, Hermione ?

-Non, je pars une semaine en France chez une famille d'accueil, et toi, tu retourne dans ta maison ?

-oui, Harry tu viens au Terrier pendant les vacances ?

Harry toujours en pleine contemplation du ciel bleu azur. Les paroles le remirent soudain sur terre.

-Tu disais ? Excuse-moi, je regardais dehors, il fait beau dehors, non ?

-Je te demandais si tu venais aux Terrier pendant les vacances ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, je vais sûrement aller voir Remus, je lui avais dis que j'irai le voir, et la pleine lune était la semaine dernière… Je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.

Harry se précipita dehors, vers L'arbre.

Elle n'y était plus, la lettre n'y était plus…

Alors la, en fait j'avais arrêté là, et je me demandais si j'écrivais la suite ou pas ?

Oui ?

Non ?

(Je connais une personne qui fait pareil..)

Oui ?

Non ?

Et ba oui, allez allons-y !

L'arbre était nu, aucun papier, pas de lettre. Quelqu'un l'avait-il prit ? L'avait-elle prise ? Cette merveilleuse femme qui avait déjà volé son cœur et son âme au prix de quelques mots. Harry se sentait soudain très anxieux, et si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait prise et si quelqu'un d'autre la lisait ?

-bonjour Harry, comment ça va ? tonna Hagrid

Harry sursauta violemment, il n'avait pas vu Hagrid arriver, pourtant il est difficile de ne pas le voir…

-je t'ai fais peur ?

-non, non. Répondit-il distraitement

-tu devrais mettre ta cape, il va y avoir du vent aujourd'hui. On a déjà eu une sacrée tempête hier soir.

-oui, oui

-je te retrouve en cours, j'ai trouvé des animaux fabuleux !

Hagrid partit vers la porte du collège. Qui l'a prise ? La conversation avec Hagrid n'avait pas du tout empêché Harry de repenser à la lettre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas écouté. Quand soudain, une parole lui revint en tête. Une tempête hier ? Et si la lettre s'était envolée ? Si le vent l'avait emport ? Si personne ne la lisait jamais. C'est mieux pensa Harry, il vaut mieux personne que tout le monde. Il n'aurait plus à s'en faire, personne n'avait pus avoir sa lettre, d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle venait de lui, il ne l'avait pas signé. On ne se douterait pas que c'était lui, l'auteur, personne ne saurait, personne, même elle. L'auteur aurait pu être n'importe qui. Et personne ne lirait cette lettre. Personne, même elle. Même elle, avec ses mots touchants et si sensibles ne saurait jamais que quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Que quelqu'un avait compris son message, que lui aussi gardait espoir, qu 'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne saurait jamais que cette petite lettre qu'elle avait écrite avait changé la vie d'une personne. Elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir car la lettre s'était envolée, que plus personne ne la retrouverait…

Alors Harry commença à douter que ce soit si bien que ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait attacher une aussi grande importance à une si petite lettre. Mais dans cette lettre, il y avait mis son cœur et son âme. Ce qu'il avait écrit venait du fin fond de lui, et c'était une partie de lui. Il aurait aimé qu 'elle la lise. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Devait-il en écrire une autre ? Devait-il tout aréter la ? Toute la journée ces deux questions le torturait. Il ne remarqua pas la journée passée. Il ne prêta pas attention à Malefoy qui le bouscula violemment avant de se précipiter sur une fille, sûrement sa nouvelle petite-amie. Il n'entendit pas les paroles des professeurs. Il se dirigea promptement vers son lit, se coucha directement en songeant toujours à la lettre, à sa déception, elle ne la lira jamais. Il ferma les yeux et ne vit pas une ombre se diriger vers le saule pleureur, une enveloppe à la main.

Nanannere !! je coupe au bon moment là, ça va ?

Je sui désolé si j'ai pas poster avant, mais franchement il me manquait plein de choses, du temps, de l'inspiration, des idées (je crois que j'ai même trouver le fil conducteur !! lol !).

RAR : mariposa aquilar : merci infiniment pour tes bons mots qui me vont droit au cœur, oui il y a la suite, déjà écrite en plus !!


	4. A toi

**A toi **

« A toi,

J'ai laissé mon cœur vagabondé tant de fois, je n'ai jamais défait bagages. Mais maintenant tu es là, avec tes mots si chaleureux que je sens la glace fondre autour de mon cœur. Mais je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas. Cette lettre que tu as lue, c'était un message d'espoir pour les autres, pas pour moi. Je l'avais écrite en ce temps ou je croyais encore en quelque chose, en ce Quelqu'un. Mais la vie a rattrapé mon cœur et lui a rappeler ses règles. Je refais le mur autour de mon cœur, personne ne doit et personne ne m'aimera jamais. A toi, qui ne me sera jamais dévolu. Je veux te donner l'espoir qu'il me reste, pour que quelque part, quelqu'un aie le bonheur que je me dois de refuser.

Adieu »

Harry avait cette lettre dans ses mains et ne semblait pas y croire. Comment, comment cela était-il possible qu'elle ais perdu l'espoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison, sa première lettre était tellement pleine d'amour, celle ci est remplit de désespoir. Comment peux t-on passer à ces deux sentiments si différents sans avoir eu un problème ? Il ne la laissera pas comme ça. Pas baisser les bras, elle lui avait redonné espoir, il le ferait cela à son tour. Si une simple lettre avait pu faire renaître les battements de son cœur, il utiliserait toute l'encre du monde pour faire revivre son cœur. Harry, partit, le pas décidé dans son dortoir. Il commença a écrire.

« A toi,

Je ne peux me résigner à penser que tu abandonne, toi dont les mots était si remplis de promesses, de tendresse. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à croire que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer. Tu te dois à toi-même d'aimer. Tu te dois à toi-même de vivre. Il faut garder espoir et même si c'est un simple, un infime espoir, garde le, choie le et il grandira. Il y aura une lumière au bout du tunnel. Si je le pouvais, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider. Je t'encouragerai de tout mon cœur à ne pas désespérer, à garder foi en la vie et en ses bonheurs, d'avoir toujours en toi, l'espoir des jours meilleurs. C'est ce qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. C'est ce qui te permettra de vivre.

Pas d'adieu, juste un au revoir »

La lettre finie, Harry sortit dans le parc pour y déposer la lettre. C'est aux creux de l'arbre qu'il la coinça, comme sa première lettre. Il prit soin a ce qu'elle ne s'envole pas en y jetant un sort d'alourdissement, facile à défaire pour une sorcière, mais qui ne permet pas au vent de prendre l'enveloppe. Puis y déposa, une rose rose, il regarda le soleil se coucher. Les derniers rayons disparaîtrent et s'en alla discrètement vers le château, tout en jetant un dernier sort à l'enveloppe.

RAR : non me tuer pas SVP, vous allez me demander mais pourquoi te tuerai-toi honorable marie ? Ba parce que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 6, ce qui fait que par rapport à TWWO il y a 2 chapitres de retard, mais je reçois plus de soutien sur l'autre site, alors ils les ont avant !! vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

RaR :

A ma rewieuveuse préférée sur de cette histoire (ba faut dire que t'est la seule aussi…)

Mariposa Aguilar : je sais ce chapitre est court, mais je pense mettre bientôt la suite aussi… merci de me lire et de me rewieuvez. Et ta rewieu est déjà très longue !

Petites citations : « les rêves, les désirs et les espoirs sont les étoiles de nos vies !»

Michel Bouthot, chemins parsemés d'immortelles pensées

« Il y a de ces hasards cachés de par le monde qui font des signes étoilés au bout de notre espoir. Et la plupart du temps, à l'heure ou on s'y attend le moins. »

Roger mondolini, orga


	5. la carte

Alors, remise à niveau : pour ceux qui ne sauraient plus ou on en est, Harry a répondu a la deuxième lettre de l'inconnue.  
  
Il avait l'air heureux, maintenant il replonge dans le malheur, mais qu'est- ce qui se passe ?  
  
Je ne sais pas mione, hier il est rentré tard dans la nuit, et s'est directement couché.  
  
On devrait lui parler, essayer de voir ce qui ne vas pas...  
  
Peut-être, mais il ne parle plus beaucoup.  
  
Harry étais assis devant le feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, fixant le feu, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait dedans, les flammes l'envahissaient et il ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse, sans relâche.  
  
Harry, Harry ça va ?  
  
Harry, tu m'entends?  
  
Harry n'entendait plus rien, il faisait abstraction de tout le monde extérieur, penchés dans ses réflexions, il ne faisait plus attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Ses amis, eux avaient décidé d'attiré son attention.  
  
Il y a Rogue en tutu devant toi  
  
Tu va être en retard en DCFM  
  
Mcgonagal les cheveux lâchés  
  
J'ai libéré un elfe !  
  
C'est bientôt l'heure de manger  
  
Une nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard  
  
Remus avec Malfoy.  
  
Remus, oui c'est ça, Remus doit savoir pourquoi !!! Merci les amis !! Je dois y aller.  
  
Et aussi vite qu'il avait dit ça, Harry était déjà parti de la salle, un vif d'or n'aurait pas été plus rapide ! Il se précipita vers la volière, sortit une plume et un parchemin qu'il avait toujours sur lui.  
  
« Remus, j'ai un problème avec la carte. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes précieux conseils. Ce soir, cheminée des Gryffondors 1h00. je m'arrangerais pour être seul. A ce soir, Harry ».  
  
Ce soir, Remus lui expliquerait pourquoi, pourquoi la carte n'avait pas marché, pourquoi elle n'y était pas. Il l'avait bien vu, prendre la lettre. Tout c'était dérouler parfaitement. Harry avait guetté avec soin la lettre sur la carte. Le dernier sort qu'il avait jeté sur la carte lui permettait de savoir ou elle était. Et il a fais attention à faire en sorte que seule la personne à qui la lettre était destinée pouvait la prendre. Donc c'était bien elle qui avait pris la lettre, mais pourquoi, pourquoi, la lettre avait subitement disparu de l'infaillible carte des maraudeurs. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il avait cherché pendant des heures à la bibliothèque, les bons sorts à jeter, il s'y était bien entraîné. Il n'avait pas fauté dans ses sorts. Cela venait donc de la carte alors ? Il le verrait bien ce soir.  
  
Les cours avaient passé trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Flitwick leur avait appris le sort d'assèchement et les cours du professeur Binns étaient plus ennuyeux que jamais, si cela pouvait être possible. Il semblait que le temps narguait Harry, lui qui attendait ce soir avec impatience, voyait les minutes défilées au rythme des heures. Il avait refait parfaitement le sort « Secosium » et il prenait désormais ses cours d'histoire dans les livres de la bibliothèque ou sur les notes d'Hermione.  
  
Minuit trente, et il restait encore une dizaine de personne dans la salle commune, Harry avait oublié que demain c'était le week-end, il y avait même une sortie à pré au lard...  
  
Bon, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé longtemps en réserve, pour essayer de l'améliorer, mais bon, pas pus faire mieux désolé. Il fallait bien un peu d'intrigue.. En tt cas, je n'oublie pas : RAR : KaTh-BlAcK : ba il ets vrai déjà que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a vous mettre la suite, mais bon avec le bac, manque de temps, flemmengite aigue... mais bon j'ai suivi ton conseil et je le poste ce new chapitre ENFIN je sais !! bisous katy Elena J. Malfoy : merci beaucoup !! :D tu crois savoir qui c'est ? tu ne voudrais pas m'envoyer un mail pour me dire ce que tu pense comme ca je pourra vérifier tes soupsons... en tout cas, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on sera qui c'est cela va casser toute l'intrigue !! pour les phrases esapcée j'essaye la pour voir si ca marche j'espere, car j'ai vraiment un probleme avec la mise ne page moi !! bisous Mariposa Aguilar : bien le bonjour a toi aussi !! oui la j'ai u plein de rewieu pour ce chapitre i'm happy !!! alors voilà lavant dernier chapitre....de ceux que j'ai ecris !!! apres mes vacances ou apres si vous etes gentil je vous posterai le dernier que j'ai ecris !! attention je m'en vais fin juillet !! et en tt cas mea culpa davoir mis si longtps a poster....alors comme ils sont écris la je ne peux pas les faire plus long... et la réponse d'harry n'est pas dans ce chapitre.... Bisous rality : Kikou toi aussi ! merci de penser a moi, et pis c'est simple je rewieu tte les fic ke je lis et la tienne est magnifique !! et merci beaucoup pour ces si jolis compliments !! Gros Bisous Sophie (moi je m'apelle Marie !) Sleepy Angel - Lucile : merci beaucoup !! et ca s'est arangé pour mes rewieu !! pour le nom du site il est dans mon nouveau profil tt beau tt neuf !! je ne me rappelle plus si jai lu tes fic ou non...en tt cas je compte bien le faire si ce n'est pas le cas ! Click La Magnifique : et voilà la suite ! moonytoon : désolé de t'avoir oublié ms tu av bien raison a bien mangé ta rewieu (ca marive aussi desfois grrrrr) alors je te remercie du fond de mon tit cœur pr ce ke tu dis !! et voilà pour TWWO ba il a aussi des problemes en ce moment !  
  
je remercie aussi ts les lecteurs silencieux qui lisent, j'espere que vous apreciez !  
  
tites citations : « j'aime bien mieux être malheureuse en vous aimant que de jamais vous avoir vu » comte de guillerades, les lettres portugaises  
  
« on peut vaincre par une épée et être vaincu par un baiser » daniel heinsuis  
  
« on a beau tout rêver, tu dépasse le rêve » Victor Hugo, la légende des siècles  
  
« je veux bien vieillir en vous aimant, mais pas mourir sans vous l'avoir dit » rivarol, rivarolania  
  
« ne renonce pas à l'amour. N'enterre pas ton cœur au fond d'un trou » dorothy allison, retour a cayro  
  
« il y a des larmes d'amour qui dureront plus longtemps que des étoiles dans le ciel » Charles Peguy 


	6. raconte moi harry

**6 : Raconte moi Harry…**

Minuit trente, et il restait encore une dizaine de personne dans la salle commune, Harry avait oublié que demain c'était le week-end, il y avait même une sortie à pré au lard…

Mais heureusement elles partirent très vite quand Harry eu la merveilleuse idée de laisser tomber quelques bombabouses très odorantes que Fred et George lui avaient offert.

Harry attendit patiemment, les jambes croisées devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Il était maintenant seul. Il inspira profondément, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas, aller directement chez Remus, mais il ne devait pas quitter Poudlard. Alors, il attendit, 1h00… et toujours aucun visage n'était apparu dans le feu…1h01, rien toujours rien…. 1h02, mais que faisait-il ? …1h03 un bruissement dans la cheminée, ce n'est qu'une bûche qui tombe…1h05 une tête suivie de tout un corps surgit brusquement de cheminée. Harry se retint de ne pas crier son indignation devant un tel manque de ponctualité.

-Bonsoir Harry, comment va tu ?

-Salut Remus, je vais bien, en fait c'est au sujet de la carte…

-Je sais, tu me l'as dit, mais que c'est-il passer au juste ?

-Et bien, j'ai voulu suivre une lettre et ça n'as pas marché.

-Tu as voulu suivre une lettre ? Raconte-moi tout Harry

Harry pris son inspiration, il pris les deux lettres qu'il gardait avec lui.

-En fait, tout a commencé avec la première lettre, je venais de me disputer avec Béthy, je suis allé faire un tour dehors, me promener autour du lac, pour m'apaiser. Je me suis allongé près d'un arbre et il y avait cette lettre en son centre… Je l'ai lu, elle ne portait aucune indication vis a vis de son destinataire, seulement « a toi »…. Comment dire, cette lettre m'a bouleversé, elle avait en elle des mots, des phrases, qui m'ont comprises… Je sais tu dois trouver ça bête, une lettre qui te comprend…Mais, Remus, elle a su toucher mon cœur… Et je lui ai répondu alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je lui ouvert mon cœur, lui ait dit comment sa lettre m'avait touché, redonner foi en l'Amour…. Mais… Sa lettre, après…C'est comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sur mes épaules, elle n'avait plus d'espoir, plus de lumière, elle n'y croyait plus Remus, elle a écrit qu'elle ne devait pas aimer, qu'elle ne le pouvait pas… Non, elle a le droit d'aimer, Remus, je je… Lui ai répondu une autre lettre… Oui, encore, mais que veut–tu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'obsède tant… Peut-être parce que… Je ne veux pas la laisser tomber Remus… Je… J'ai lancé un sort sur la lettre pour savoir ou elle se trouvait… Je pouvais la voir sur la carte… La lettre pas elle…Et bien, j'ai bien vue qu'elle l'avait prise… Mais après elle a disparue de la carte… Tu en dis quoi, toi Remus, c'est à cause de la carte ?

-Ce que je me demande surtout c'est pourquoi tu as voulu la suivre.

-Je voulais l'aider.

-Mais tu le lui as proposé dans ta lettre, non ? Si elle le voulait, elle te l'aurait écrit

-Mais si elle n'a pas pu, si elle avait eu des problèmes pour le faire.

-Elle a réussi une première fois, elle aurait pu très bien recommencer. Si elle n'apparaissait pas sur la carte, c'est que c'est une sorcière très puissante, qui connaît de grands sorts, si elle a fait ça, c'est qu 'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée…Qu'on sache son nom, qui elle est.

-Mais…

-Tu ne voulais pas la voir juste pour la « sauver de ses problèmes », hein Harry ?

Le jeune garçon avait baissé les yeux et murmura

-Peut-être. Tu comprends c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'est comme si elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais, elle a eu de l'espoir puis la perdu. Je l'aurais perdu aussi si vous n'aviez pas été la… après que… Sirius…

Le loup-garou, entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras, lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Et nous serons toujours là Harry ne l'oublie pas, tu peux compter sur nous.

-Merci Remus, merci pour tout. Mais elle, elle n'a personne….

-Elle a toi et c'est énorme. Soutiens la, elle ne souhaite pas que tu sache qui elle est, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de lui écrire, de lui faire savoir que tu es là, toujours présent et que tu ne l'oublie pas, et alors ce sera toi son espoir Harry, toi qui pourras l'aider à croire en l'amour, a surmonté ses problèmes…

-Tu m'aideras ? Je n'y arriverai pas tous seul, je suis maladroit, je ne saurais pas quoi dire…

-Ecris avec ton cœur, Harry, c'est ce que ta mère disait souvent… C'est le plus important, le cœur…

Harry sur ces mots s'endormit profondément sur le sofa de la salle commune.

« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant

D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,

Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même

Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend. »

Voltaire, Poèmes saturniens, Mon rêve familier

Voilà oui oui je sais « ce qu'elle en a mis du temps ! » je suis désolé les vacs passent a une de ses vitesses !! mais voilà je fais mes mises à jour : nouveau profil, nouveau chapitre, nouvel mise en page, nouveau poème, nouvel histoire ! et en plus je vais vous mettre le chapitre suivant pour me faire pardonner et comme ça vous serez au même point que sur TWOO sur cette histoire, voilà quoi j'espère que vous avez aim !!

N'oubliez pas Rewieus même pour un seul mot ça fait toujours plaisir je vous le dit !!

Bon RaR :

Eriam Kiaeve : merci beaucoup !! j'espère que tu continuera a trouver ca « sweet » ;)

Bartiméus : ah sur l'identité de la jeune inconnue je ne dis rien motus et bouche cousu…c'est pas du jeu sinon !! pour mon bac, et bien j'ai 11.31 de moyenne alors je suis toute happy de l'avoir vu la bourde que j'avais fais en svt !! et toi ton français ?.

Salut : oui c'est vrai je ne publie pas souvent alors ça aide pas pour suivre c'est vrai, désolé, en tout cas la jeune inconnue et bien ….peut pas parler

Mystik : oui je sais c'est cours, mais bon j'ai du mal a écrire de long chapitres, je ne sais pas , mais bon la j'en publie deux !!

KaTh-BlAcK : et voilà un petit chapitre et merci beaucoup de me rewieuvez et de tes conseils !! prends soin de toi toi aussi ! bisous

Merci beaucoup a vous tous, et aux lecteurs anonymes….


	7. rafrachîssement d'idées

**_7 : Rafraîchissement d'idées_**

**__**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit. Remus avait du le porter jusque là .Il ne faut pas sous estimer la force d'un loup garou. Un soleil éclatant brillait dehors pourtant l'humeur d'Harry ne concordait pas avec ce temps, il étais songeur, distrait. Il avait mis ses chaussettes comme gants alors que l'on était en été. Bien que le sommeil lui ait permis de faire le point sur ses pensées, c'était ses sentiments qui étaient maintenant en cause. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette jeune fille, il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aider, mais aussi, il sentait qu'il y avait comme une sorte de 'connexion' qui leur permettait de se comprendre l'un l'autre. Mais tout ça rien qu'a travers deux simples lettres ? Son cœur s'emballait bien trop vite, c'étais sûrement car il voulait croire qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le comprenait pour lui, une fille avec qui il pourrait discuter sans problèmes, avec qui…. non trop vite cela allait bien trop vite, penser cela si vite ? Pourtant….

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le saule pleureur qui se reflétais sur le lac. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, quoiqu'il arrive il serait là pour elle, comme elle avait juste étais là au travers d'une simple lettre, quelques mots, mais là au bon moment et avec les bons mots. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur cette jeune fille, peu importe ce qu'elle lui cachait, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il trouverait une solution à son problème, il l'aiderait, comme elle l'avait fait.

Le matin était passé vite avec la préparation de la sortie à pré au lard. Hermione avait fait une liste des choses dont elle avait besoin, principalement des livres, et Ron s'occupait de son devoir de préfet, accordant ainsi une pause à sa petite amie, en vérifiant les permissions de sorties. Harry l'aidait avec le secret espoir de reconnaître une histoire familière. Mais il n'en reconnut aucune….

Les rues de Pré au lard étaient toujours les mêmes, les magasins les mêmes, mais pourtant il régnait une atmosphère de 'dernière fois'. C'étais bien sa dernière année ici, certes pas sa dernière sortie, mais Harry voulait enregistrer le plus de souvenirs possibles. Se baladant avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient dévalisé Zonko et Honeyduckes, bu la traditionnelle bierreaubeurre chez Rosmerta, regardé avec nostalgie la Cabane Hurlante. Le souvenir des anciens cris de Remus résonnait encore dans la tête des gens mais comme ceux d'un Poltergeist hantant la cabane. Personne n'avait jamais su que c'était un loup-garou et non un fantôme qui avait 'habité' cet endroit… mais eux l'avaient appris lors de leur troisième année.

La troisième année : début de tout, d'une pointe de rapprochement entre Ron et Hermione, de l'amitié avec Remus, de Sirius et de son innocence, de ses premiers vrais sourires, du début d'une famille et d'un espoir d'avenir heureux, mais tout cela avait été gâché par la fuite de Peter, et de la renaissance de Voldemord. Regardant avec un énième soupir la Cabane, Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Toujours là, toujours fidèles à ses côtés, même dans les moments les plus durs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans eux. Ils savaient être là quand il le fallait et en les regardant allongés dans l'herbe, il se dit que eux aussi, ils avaient le droit de savoir, qu'ils devaient leur dire, à propos d'Elle….

Il s'approcha lentement d'eux, ne faisant aucun bruit, puis sorti rapidement sa baguette et leur jeta à tous deux, un sort d'eau 'très' fraîche. Il se retourna très rapidement, se dressèrent et le regardèrent avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah quoi ? Vous alliez vous dessécher à rester plantés là, au soleil. J'ai fait ça pour vous rafraîchir !

- Nous rafraîchir ? Mais Harry, tu nous as inondés !!

- VENGEANCE !!!! cria Ron en arrosant son meilleur ami d'un mètre cube d'eau.

La bataille dura une demi-heure, à coups de sorts de farces à attrapes, Hermione utilisa même le fameux 'bazooka à guilis' comme le surnommait si bien les jumeaux Weasley. Ils se reposèrent ensuite dans l'herbe, pour se sécher. Harry pris la parole

- Les amis, euh….je….

- Si tu veux encore nous rafraîchir, fais attention à toi Harry ajouta Ron avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, c'est pas ça…

- Vas y Harry nous t'écoutons répondit Hermione

- Alors, et bien… tout a commencé avec….

Mais Harry fut coupé par une explosion et des cris venant de Pré-au Lard.


	8. Une attaque de réflexes

**8 Une attaque de réflexes.**   
  
Le trio se précipita vers le village et ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Une attaque de mangemorts, minium 200 voir 250, habillés de leurs infâmes cagoules noires, ils stupéfixiaient quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin. Les élèves, les villageois, aucune personne n'était épargnée. Malgré le chaos qui régnait dans les rues, Harry remarqua un groupe d'élèves qui s'était ajouté aux mangemorts, principalement des serpentards.  
-Saloperie !  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les professeurs pour leur prêter main forte. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de rassembler les élèves dispersés, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile quand il fallait en même temps contrecarrer les différents sorts des serviteurs de la gueule de serpent. Alors qu'un groupe de 3ème année se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie, ils furent pris en embuscade.  
-Expeliarmus.   
Et toutes les baguettes furent aussitôt dans la main de Harry pendant que leurs propriétaires allaient saluer de plein fouet le mur d'une maison.  
-Venez par ici, dépêchez !  
Les élèves le suivirent sans aucun mot, Harry les fit passer derrière le village pour ne pas se faire repérer. Arrivés près du professeur MacGonagal, il lui glissa simplement « repère de Rémus » puis il dirigea les jeunes gens vers la Cabane Hurlante. Arrivés après plusieurs détours, devant la maison 'hantée', plusieurs personnes attendaient. Le mot avait du passer. Seulement, le problème c'est que ces inconnus avaient tout aussi peur d'entrer dans la maison que de repartir vers le village. Malheureusement, le temps de les persuader manquait, des mangemorts se dirigeaient vers eux. Il fallait agir, et vite  
Harry s'approcha de ses amis et leur dit :  
-Chargez vous de les ramener à Poudlard par la cabane, je me charge de les retenir  
-Mais Harry, ils sont une centaine, tu vas te faire tuer ! s'exclama Hermione.  
-On vient avec toi, tous seul tu vas mourir ! s'écria Ron.  
-Il faut quelqu'un pour les ramener au collège, et il n' y a que nous trois qui connaissons le passage. Restez, je me charge d'eux, je reviendrai, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Et Harry partit en courant vers les hommes en noirs et dirigea leur attention à l'opposée de la cabane.  
-C'est moi que vous voulez ?  
Les mangemorts se retournèrent vers Harry et se regroupèrent autour de lui.  
-Alors comment va gueule de serpent ? Toujours incapable de faire les choses par lui-même à ce que je vois.  
Toutes les baguettes se pointèrent vers lui  
-Bien, bien, des réflexes, on n'aime pas quand on insulte Tommy chéri.  
Plusieurs sortilèges sortirent de la baguette de tous les hommes cagoulés. Au même moment Harry s'agenouilla par terre. Une trentaine d'hommes tombèrent au sol.  
-Moi aussi j'ai des réflexes. Bon c'est pas tout, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, enfin si, en fait je vous aime pas, ça c'est vrai, mais malgré votre si agréable compagnie, vous ne me donnez pas envie de rester à vouloir essayez de me tuer comme ça à chaque fois, ça devient lassant, vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire. Bye bye  
Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du sol pendant qu'Harry prenait la poudre d'escampette et se dirigeait vers Honeyduckes pour rejoindre Poudlard.  
Arrivé dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne, il entendit des pas précipités vers lui.   
-HARRY !! Et une tornade brune le serra dans ses bras suivi de près par un rouquin amusé mais rassuré  
-Je vous ai manqué ? dit il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Compris ? Tu aurais pu être tué, blessé, enlevé, oh j'ai eu si peur.  
-Ca va allez 'Mione, regarde je n'ai rien du tout, rassura Harry.  
-Tu saignes Harry ! Dit Ron en pointant son avant bras gauche.  
-Oh dans le feu de l'action je ne l'ai pas remarqué  
-Viens je vais te soigner, l'infirmerie est débordée, quelques élèves ont été blessés, beaucoup sont choqués mais on ne déplore heureusement aucun décès,… grâce à toi.  
  
Après une rapide douche, Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la salle sur demande, « on trouvera tous ce dont on a besoin » avait dit Hermione. Après être passé trois fois devant le tableau, Harry entra dans la salle, ses amis y étaient déjà  
-Assieds toi et montre moi ta blessure, ordonna Hermione  
Quelques grimaces et minutes plus tard, la plaie était soigné. Les amis discutèrent assis sur un sofa de l'attaque de Pré au lard.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient encore ces de mangemorts demanda poliment Ron.  
-La même chose qu'à chaque fois, je suppose… continua Hermione un regard peiné vers Harry  
-…Moi… continua t-il.  
-Mais tu les a encore eu, comme à chaque fois, ajouta le rouquin en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami  
-Oui, comme à chaque fois… soupira le jeune homme.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui ? Répondit celui ci en levant la tête vers la brunette.  
-Que voulais tu nous dire avant l'attaque ?

RAR :

Bon je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les faire, je vais bientôt partir, (pour plus de détails allez voir mon LJ dont l'adresse est dans mon profil)

Alors un ENORME MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII a vous tous, sachez que chaque mot, même petit, m'a grandement touché, et me donne la force de continuer, malgré la reprise des études, vais l'écrire la suite, déjà plein d'idées !!

(petit mot écrit la semaine dernière…ai même pas eu temps de publier ma mère gueulait…ON Y VA MARIE !!! et ma mère, moi, je l'écoute ! )

bon alors

Mariposa Aguilar : merci moi aussi me suis bien amusé a ecrire ca, ca ma rapelé plein de choses :D, voilà la suite, et pour la fille, va falloir attendre… ;) . bisous

Elfica : merci, je continue. Bisous

Marco Baddock : merci beaucoup, rogue en tutu en plus c'est mon secret pour smiler J ça me fait marrer rien que de l'imaginer !

Eriam Kiaeve : je sais on a pas arété de me le dire, que la fin étais sadique, mais bon comme ça vous voulez lire la suite ;).

Ps : comme je publie très aléatoirement, je peux vous envoyer un mail quand je le fais, envoyez moi un mail pour me le dire.

Merci aux presents comme aux absents.


End file.
